1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning agent for soft and hard contact lenses (hereinafter referred to as CL) and a process for using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to clean CL by removing oils, fats and dirts from the surface of CL with a cleaning solution containing, for example, an acid, a chlorite and a surfactant (Japanese patent Laid-Open Nos. 18616/1983 and 18617/1983). It has also been known that substances such as proteins which cannot be removed with a surfactant or the like are removed by decomposing them with protease.
However, the cleaning solutions used heretofore are those of a two-pack type. In using these solutions, a troublesome operation is required of the users, namely, the two liquids must be measured separately and then placed in a cleaning vessel. Further, containers of a large volume are necessitated for the two liquids. This is inconvenient for a traveler making a trip for a long period of time.